


So Baby, Pull Me Closer

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mention of nuest, minhyun is very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Sometimes bad rumour actually caused bad things to happen. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened to Minhyun.





	So Baby, Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**closer**_. Yeah, even the tittle is inspired by the song Closer by Chainsmoker.

The cars speed through the town, between vehicles, honking voices, and possibly someone scream several swearing at them.

Sungwoon can only hold on, terrifyingly, to whatever on the car as Minhyun keep driving his way until the city view faded into nature scenery.

Rumor has never did a good thing on Wanna One, on anyone actually.

But the rumor which said that Minhyun and his NU’EST mate are in bad term, actually make them being in a bad term.

All the members couldn’t even pretend not to hear it as Minhyun blasting his anger to whoever across the phone, because none of them dare to ask which member is it, too.

That caused Minhyun to drag Sungwoon outside town, on his attempt to shake his stress away.

Sungwoon regretted not asking if it will be done safely or not.

The road quickly changing into cliff, dropping down below is the sea. Sharp turns started showing up but Minhyun didn’t slow the car down at all.

“Minhyun... we’re far enough... we can drive slowly now it’s okay...” Sungwoon pleaded as Minhyun slammed the steering wheel on yet another daunting turn.

“Minhyun, please, the road is too dangerous here...” and as Sungwoon said that, he screamed while pointing toward the dead road upon them, “STOP STOP! MINHYUN STOP!”

Their car quickly halted with a long screeching voice, right on the edge of a high cliff.

Minhyun turned off the car and jumped out, while Sungwoon still deciding on which entity he should be thanked on because he is still alive. But, quickly he catch up after Minhyun, who screamed right to the open ocean in front of them.

For a while, Minhyun’s sobbing voice is all they can heard. Along with the waves as it hits the rock below.

Sungwoon carefully take a place in front of Minhyun, bitting his lips while softly wiped Minhyun’s tears. When Minhyun seems to let him doing so, Sungwoon hugged him and pulling him closer, planting a soft kiss on Minhyun’s eyelid in between wiping his tears.

It feels like several hours has passed, when Minhyun finally stopped crying, and Sungwoon has his lips on Minhyun’s.

“Hyung... thank you...” Minhyun whispered between their kisses, “thank you for staying with me... for being close to me...”

And both of them will never understand why the world is so cruel to them sometimes, but somehow the kisses they had soothe their fear down.


End file.
